E se eu fosse você?
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: ― Queria tanto ser outra pessoa. ― Com um pedido em mente, duas almas se entrelaçam...
1. Dois desejos, um pedido realizado

**Sumário: **Ela desejou ficar mais perto de seu "amor", ele desejou ser outra pessoa.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto Masashi.

**E se eu fosse você?**

**(**_Por Jessica Oliveira_**)**

**1. Dois desejos, um pedido realizado.**

Vazio. Era o que ele sentia dentro daquela residência grande e luxuosa. Ela tinha todo o conforto que o dinheiro poderia oferecer, mas também tinha toda a solidão que dinheiro nenhum poderia tirar. Trazia anos de solidão naquele lugar e o simples desejo brinco em seus lábios.

― **Queria tanto ser outra pessoa.**

**- x** -

Com esse pensamento em mente o jovem adormeceu jogado no sofá.

Tímida. Era tudo que ela não queria ser, queria poder se aproximar da pessoa que gostava e se declarar abertamente, sem corar ou bater os polegares em sinal de constrangimento. Gostaria de se aproximar de Naruto. Mas nada poderia fazer, era sua natureza e nada nem ninguém mudaria isso. Suspirando ela rolou para debaixo dos cobertores, e antes de adormecer, ela murmurou:

― **Queria tanto ser outra pessoa.**

**- x -**

Hinata acordou com raios de sol batendo fortemente sobre o seu rosto e a cegando momentaneamente "_que estranho, ontem eu me lembro de ter fechado a janela..._". Levantando ainda embreada pelo sono Hinata cambaleou até se erguer do sofá. _"Espera... dormir na minha cama, além do mais o sofá de casa é branco não azul". _Assustada, Hinata andou por toda a sala até achar uma porta, abriu-a rapidamente e se deparou com uma empregada gorducha a esperando no hall da casa desconhecida.

― **Bom dia Sasuke-san.**

Hinata ia responder automaticamente, mais logo depois ia perguntar onde estava e porque estava ali. Mas a última frase que a velha senhora pronunciou, deixou Hinata atônita o que ela fazia na casa de Uchiha Sasuke? E porque a senhora a estava chamando de Sasuke?

― **O senhor está bem Sasuke-san?**― disse a velha senhora se aproximando de Sasuke.

― **Eu... ―** sua voz, aquela não era sua voz. O que estava acontecendo?

Aos poucos a imagens da velha se tornou apenas um borrão, sem cor. Tudo começou a rodar e enfim um baque surdo veio ao chão. Uchiha Sasuke encontrava-se desmaiado no meio da imponente mansão Uchiha.

**- x -**

Sasuke acordou lentamente, e para sua surpresa nenhum raio de sol batia em seu rosto. "_Quando foi que eu fechei a cortina? E Porque o meu sofá ta tão macio...?_". Estava preso em seus pensamentos, quando uma voz infantil e feminina o chamou:

― **Nee-chan¹...Está atrasada! Papai vai ficar bravo se você não se arrumar logo!**

"_Nee-chan...?_".

Sasuke examinou calmamente o ambiente, as paredes pintas de branco, uma cômoda branca com alguns objetos em cima e um espelho que mostrava claramente a imagem de uma menina de estatura mediana, cabelos arroxeados, e olhos de um perolado exótico, que fitavam fixamente o espelho. Ele era Hyuuga Hinata?

― **Nee-chan, você ta aí?**

― **Erm...Estou.**

― **Você vai chegar atrasada na escola! Neji-niisan já está tomando café! ― **gritou a menina do outro lado da porta branca de madeira.

"_Neji... Então esse corpo é realmente da Hinata..._".

― **Certo, eu já vou descer.**

Levantando-se rapidamente da cama, Sasuke começou a vasculhar todo o guarda roupa de Hinata, até que encontrou no cabide um uniforme colegial. Afobado correu para o banheiro a fim de se trocar, porque de jeito nenhum ele tomaria banho num corpo que não era o dele. Tirando a roupa de dormir, ele a colocou num canto do banheiro, analisou por alguns segundos o corpo de Hinata diante do espelho, e deu graças a deus pela menina usar uma blusa negra colada ao corpo, caso contrário teria que procurar o tão temido sutiã e descobrir o jeito de colocá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele saiu do banheiro vestido uma blusa branca com o símbolo de Konoha, e uma saia negra com pregas. _"Se o Naruto me visse assim me zoaria até a formatura!". _Saindo do banheiro ele fitou por uns minutos o quarto delicado e feminino até achar o que queria: a mochila.

Minutos depois que saiu do quarto, Sasuke se encontrou perdido no meio da mansão Hyuuga, mas respirou aliviado quando viu Hyuuga Neji vir em sua direção.

― **Você está bem Hinata-sama?**

― **Hai².**

― **Então vamos, ― **disse o menino segurando-a pelo braço. **― estamos atrasados.**

**- x -**

― **Sasuke-san! O Senhor está bem? ― **Perguntou à senhora que estava segurando um algodão em frente ao rosto de Hinata. **― Acho melhor o Senhor não ir à escola hoje!**

"_A escola! Sasuke- san provavelmente já foi pra lá!"._

― **Eu estou bem, ― **disse a menina tentando imitar Sasuke. **― Onde estão as roupas da escola?**

― **Estão no cabide do guarda roupa, Senhor.**

― **Certo, ― **de um salto ela se levantou da cama em que se encontrava e caminhou par ao armário, com agilidade achou o uniforme masculino. Virou-se para emprega e perguntou de maneira que não parecesse suspeito. **― Onde fica o banheiro?**

― **É a porta que está no seu lado.**

― **Obrigado. ― **disse ela enquanto entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta.

Já dentro do luxuoso banheiro, Hinata se olhou no espelho para verificar se o que estava pensando era real. É lá estava, um garoto de tez clara, cabelos e olhos negros. Ela estava no corpo do melhor amigo do seu "amor". Corando diante o espelho, Hinata pode notar que o abdômen do rapaz era talhado por músculos, nada muito exagerado, mais que dava um ar viril.

Com sua cabeça a mil Hinata começou a se trocar, e sem coragem para tirar a samba canção que Sasuke estava vestindo coloco-a para dentro da calça negra. Sem perder mais tempo, saiu do banheiro e encontrou a empregada parada no mesmo jeito.

― **C-como eu vou para a escola? ― **perguntou Hinata.

― **Você vai com Uzumaki-san, ― **respondeu a senhora indicando o óbvio. Hinata sempre via Naruto e Sasuke chegarem juntos a escola. **― Tem certeza que o Senhor está bem? ― **perguntou a mulher preocupada.

― **Tenho... ― **Antes que Hinata pudesse continuar com seu discurso. Um loiro efusivo apareceu na porta gritando e sacudindo os braços:

― **Teme! Vamos chegar atrasados! Anda logo!**

― **Naruto-kun... ― **disse Hinata corando e batendo os dedos indicadores.

― **O que ouve com você, Sasuke? ― **perguntou o loiro preocupado com a atitude estranha do amigo. **― Porque você ta corando e batendo os dedos igual a Hinata? ― **antes que Hinata pudesse dar qualquer resposta, Naruto a puxou para fora do quarto. **― Ah, Deixa pra lá! E melhor agente ir pra escola! Se não agente vai se atrasar, Datte Bayo!³**

**- x -**

Na entrada da escola muitos alunos aguardavam o sinal tocar, enquanto outros esperavam seus amigos e companheiros de classe. Sasuke esperava encostando-se a uma arvore, estava ansioso tinha que falar com Hinata o quanto antes.

― **Hina-chan o que está fazendo aqui? ― **Perguntou Sakura, uma menina de tez clara, cabelos curtos rosados e olhos verdes.

Sasuke nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de responder, ignorando a presença da rosada por completo. Estranhando a frieza da amiga, Sakura sorriu amigavelmente, agarrou a pelo braço e a "arrastou-a" até a entrada do colégio.

― **Ei! Pra onde você está me levando? ― **Disse Sasuke assim que percebeu estar cedo arrastado.

― **Pra sala é óbvio!**

― **Mais agora é a aula do Kakashi! ― **exclamou o moreno exasperado.

Kakashi era conhecido por sua impontualidade, sempre chegava às aulas no começo do segundo tempo sempre com uma história diferente, mas que sempre tinha uma coisa em comum: faltavam com a verdade.

― **Por isso mesmo! Nós temos que aproveitar esse tempo é por as fofocas em dia! ― **Disse a menina andando animada pelos corredores. **― Apresse-se! As meninas já devem ter começado a votação sem nós!**

"_Votações...? Oh Deus... o que eu fiz de errado...?"._

Os corredores extensos e apertados antes lotados de gente, agora estavam vazios. Por isso Sakura e Sasuke chegaram sem muita dificuldade à sala de aula, e para a surpresa de Sasuke todas as meninas de sua classe estavam lá.

― **Já que estão todas aqui, Podemos começar a votação anual dos mais "gatos" da sala.**

― **Vamos começar pelos colocados: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. ― **anunciou a menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis conhecida como Ino. **― Estou esquecendo de alguém?**

― **Não. ― **disse algumas meninas em uníssono.

― **Certo, então comecem a votar meninas! ― **disse Ino eufórica. **― Espero que esse ano não dê empate!**

Sasuke assistia acena atônito. Todas as meninas tinham um papel branco e uma caneta em punho, e rabiscavam com precisão alguns nomes.

― **Hinata! Pare de olhar para as outras e escreva o seu! ― **disse Sakura lhe entregando um papel e uma caneta. **― E só você colocar o nome do Naruto e vai ficar tudo certo.**

― **Porque eu colocaria o nome do Naruto? ― **perguntou Sasuke erguendo a sobrancelha.

A palavra caiu pesadamente sobre os ouvidos de Sakura que olhou a amiga com surpresa.

― **Porque você gosta dele! ― **questionou Sakura que havia parado de escrever e agora estava fitando fixamente Hinata. **― Você gosta não é?**

Sem saber o que fazer ou como agir, Sasuke achou melhor concordar antes que acabasse se metendo em mais confusões. "_Eu tenho que falar com Hinata! Isso esta se tornando uma bola de neve!_".

**- x -**

― **Vocês estão atrasados! ― **Disse Neji passando o olho pelo relógio.

― **A culpa foi toda do Teme, ― **disse Naruto ofegante pela corrida da casa de Sasuke até a escola. **― parecia até uma moça no banheiro! ― **reclamou o loiro.

― **Desculpe. ― **disse Hinata em tom submisso.

― **O QUEEEEEE? ― **gritando todos em uníssono.

― **Uchiha Sasuke pedindo desculpas! Fujam para as colinas, pois aí vem o dilúvio! ― **brincou Naruto.

― **Hoje o dia estava tão bom para se olhar as nuvens. ― **Disse Shikamaru um garoto de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo, e olhos castanhos entrando na brincadeira de Naruto.

Hinata não estava entendo nada, nem do porque das brincadeiras. Estava calado apenas observando os garotos rirem das próprias piadas. Naruto era ainda mais bonito de perto.

― **Ei! Falando nisso hoje temos um jogo contra a Akatsuki! ― **disse Kiba um menino de aparência canídea, de olhos e cabelos castanhos.

Akatsuki eram os veteranos da faculdade Konoha, eles sempre disputavam jogos basquete com outras classes.

― **Nem fala! Nós treinamos muito para vencer os veteranos! ― **disse Rock o menino mais animado e estranho de toda Konoha.

― **Nós vamos vencer! Datte Bayo!― **falou animadamente Naruto. **― Enfim a Sakura -chan vai me notar!**

― **Naruto, aceite a Sakura só tem olhos para o Sasuke. ― **falo Gaara um dos únicos que estavam calados até agora.

― **Mas um dia eu vou fazer ela gostar de mim! ― **disse o garoto com toda convicção. **― Datte Bayo!**

Hinata sentiu seu coração apertar, e sem poder se conter lágrimas começaram a cair molhando todo o chão de terra.

― **Teme, você ta bem? ― **Perguntou Naruto assim que viu as lágrimas que estavam sobre a face do moreno.

― **Hai. ―** Foi tudo o que Hinata conseguiu dizer antes de se afastar de Naruto e correr para o banheiro.

― **Ele ta estranho. ― **disse Shikamaru e todos os amigos concordaram.

**- x -**

Com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, Sasuke conseguiu se livrar das meninas que continuavam na sala contando a votação. Meio desnorteado Sasuke foi rumo ao banheiro masculino, onde encontro Chouji.

― **Hinata! O que esta fazendo aqui? ― **exclamou o menino surpreso.

E assim que Sasuke se olhou no espelho se lembro o por que.

― **Merda! Banheiro errado! ― **ele deu meia-volta, e entrou no banheiro certo.

― **Finalmente te achei! ― **disse Sasuke assim que avistou Hinata _em seu corpo._

― **Sasuke-san? ― **perguntou a menina reconhecendo a _sua voz, _erguendo a cabeça que estavam entre as pernas.

― **Porque você está chorando... ― "**_Deus espero que ninguém tenha visto isso..._**" ― e com o meu corpo?**

― **O Naruto-kun disse... Que... Gosta da Sakura-chan.**

Aquilo não era surpresa para Sasuke, tanto ele como os membros do seu grupo sabiam que Naruto gostava de Sakura. Mas ver _seu _corpo chorando por isso era surpreendentemente... _Gay._

"_Uma menina no __meu__ corpo chorando por Naruto... era só o que me faltava!"._

― **Não Posso dizer que é uma surpresa, porque eu já sabia. Mas pelo amor de deus pare de chorar! ― **as últimas palavras foram ditas de maneira áspera fazendo com a que a Hyuuga chorasse ainda mais. "_Merda..._"**― Por favor, Pare de chorar. ― **o pedido de maneira mais gentil parece surtir efeito, pois Hinata já limpava algumas lágrimas com a manga da vestimenta escolar.

― **Desculpe. ― **disse a menina já recuperada.

― **Tá, agora vamos sair daqui. Eu acho ainda tenho um pouco de reputação e se for visto no banheiro feminino, nem isso vai me restar. Então vamos sair do banheiro, Sim?**

Hinata balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e se levantou, Sasuke foi o primeiro a sair, olhou para os dois lados do corredor antes de colocar a cabeça para dentro do banheiro e murmurar "pode sair". Fora do banheiro Sasuke fez com que Hinata o seguisse até a enfermaria, que aquele horário sempre ficava vazio.

― **Você sabe o que aconteceu com nossos corpos? ― **Hinata balançou a cabeça em negativa. **― Certo, eu conheço uma lenda que quando mentes se entrelaçam um beijo pode devolver a alma delas de volta ao lugar. ― **Hinata o fitava com curiosidade. Quem diria que Uchiha Sasuke conhece um conto antigo. **― O que é? Meu irmão me contou quando eu era pequeno!**

Hinata tentou mais não pode conter o riso que veio ao ver a expressão transtornada do Uchiha.

― **Pare com isso! Ver meu corpo sorrindo é macabro! ― **disse o moreno irritado.

― **D-desculpe, ― **disse Hinata, mesmo com a voz fria de Sasuke ainda se podia ver traços delicados de Hinata. **― Mas... Você não está pensando em... ― **Hinata corou a pensar na palavra "beijar", queria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com Naruto é mais ninguém! **― Sasuke-san... Deve haver outro jeito.**

"_Retiro o que disse, se alguém me viu corar assim eu já não tenho mais reputação..."._

― **Hinata... Você não quer dizer que nunca beijou ninguém, ―** perguntou o Uchiha perplexo. **― quer?**

― **Eu... Bem...**

― **Isso é mal, ― **disse ele interrompendo-a** ― Desculpe Hinata mais estamos sem tempo. ―** com movimentos ágeis, Sasuke mesmo com a estatura mais frágil derrubou Hinata no chão e com a mesma agilidade de antes uniu seus lábios com os dela, no começo o beijo foi um simples toque de lábios que Sasuke aprofundou até virar um beijo sôfrego, quente e úmido. O plano de Sasuke não havia dando certo. E mesmo ciente disso, nenhum "pare" foi pronunciado. O beijo só terminou por falta de ar, Sasuke sorriu malicioso e voltou a beijá-la. Mas poucos depois foram interrompidos por varias vozes diferentes:

― **QUEEEEEEE?**

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

**Nee-chan.¹ -** Irmão (a).

**Hai.²- **Sim.

**Datte Bayo!³ -** To certo!

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostando da One...Era pra ser de um concurso...Mais como o concurso não deu certo, eu já tinha escrito achei melhor postar. Erros poderão ser encontrados...\o/ *riso maléfico* não vai ter continuação e vocês terão que imaginar o que aconteceu depois. *BUAHAHAHAH*

**Atenção! **Se você chegou até aqui e não me mando um comentário seu nome estará no meu Death Note *olhar shinigami*

Kissus Já né?


	2. Proibição, ele não é bom para você

**Sumário: **Ela desejou ficar mais perto de seu "amor", ele desejou ser outra pessoa.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto Masashi.

**E se eu fosse você?**

**(**_Por Jessica Oliveira_**)**

**2. Proibição, ele não é bom para você.**

Berraram todos ao mesmo tempo, assim que viram Hinata e Sasuke se beijando, ficaram algum tempo sem reação, Neji foi o que recuperou mais rápido, pegando "Sasuke" pela camisa e o botando contra a parede (literalmente).

― **Seu bastardo! O que pensa que estava fazendo com a Hinata - sama!**

Hinata ficou atônita, nunca seu primo fora tão agressivo. Neji ia continuar a sacudir "Sasuke", mas "Hinata" agiu segurando a manga da camisa de Neji impedindo-o de esmagar a cara de Sasuke na parede.

― **Nii-san... Deixe-o ir.**

― **Mas ele... Estava te beijando! ― **exclamou Neji contendo sua irritação, e ainda prendendo Sasuke pela gola da camisa.

― **E que... ―** ele tinha que pensar rápido, seu rosto estava prestes a ser esmagado. **― Nós estamos namorando! **

Por alguns segundos pode ser ouvir os passos de pessoas no corredor e até mesmo os pássaros do lado de fora da sala, mas no momento seguinte o grupo explodiu em gargalhadas, exceto por Neji, Gaara, e Shino que continuavam a fitar Hinata, com um ponto de interrogação no rosto.

― **Hinata-chan, Quase nos pegou nessa piada! ― **exclamou Kiba que limpava algumas lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos enquanto ria.

― **Por um momento, eu acreditei! ― **emendou Naruto, também gargalhado com a 'piada'.

― **Ela não está brincando. ― **disse Shino.

― **NANI? ― **perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

― **Desde quando? ― **perguntou Neji, apertando ainda mais a gola da camisa do Uchiha. Naquele ritmo, Neji mataria o antes do mesmo de lhe dar a resposta.

― **Vai com calma Neji. ― **disse Naruto, chegando perto dos amigos e afastando-os.

― **Como você quer que eu fique calmo? ― **perguntou Neji, friamente. **― Esse bastardo está namorando minha prima, deus sabe há quanto tempo, e você me pede pra ter calma?**

― **Poderíamos conversar... ― **tentou novamente, Naruto.

― **Não quero conversar. ― **disse o Hyuuga decido, e apontou o dedo na direção de "Sasuke". **― Se você chegar perto da Hinata-sama de novo, você está morto! ― **e sai arrastando "Hinata" como um furacão.

― **Você está bem, Sasuke? ― **perguntou o loiro preocupado, para o amigo que continuava inerte em uma das paredes.

― **E-estou. ― **disse Hinata ainda hesitante, estava sem reação pelo que havia acontecido há pouco.

O restante do grupo já havia saído. Todos perceberam que Naruto queria ter uma conversar particular com o amigo.

**- x -**

Quando Neji viu que já estava afastado o suficiente parou fazendo com que Hinata fizesse o mesmo (ele a estava segurando pelo pulso). Então se voltou para ela, agora um pouco mais calmo, porém sem esconder a irritação na voz:

― **Pensei que gostasse do Uzumaki! **― exclamou Neji exasperado. ― **Ah, bem isso não importa, o que importa é que** **eu** **não quero que se aproxime do Uchiha! **― mesmo estando mais calmo, podia se ver um brilho perigoso em seus olhos perolados.

― **Mas nós estamos namorando! ― **falou o Uchiha, sem deixar seu tom arrogante de lado, se não pudesse falar com Hinata como recuperaria seu corpo?

― **Desde quando você se tornou tão petulante? Acho que você ficou tempo demais com o Uchiha. Está até mesmo pegando sua arrogância! ― **Neji não levantará a voz, em nenhum minuto sequer, mas já não estava mais calmo como antes. Isso Sasuke podia notar.

"_Quem era Neji para falar de arrogância? Eles competiam de igual para igual nessa área!", _pensou Sasuke.

― **Você não pode me impedir de namorá-lo! ― **exclamou o Uchiha, aquela situação era irritante e estressante.

― **Posso e vou! ― **ele fez uma leve pausa. **― Se eu ver vocês juntos novamente, não terei outra alternativa a não ser contar para o Hiashi-sama, Acho que ele não vai gostar nenhum pouco de saber que sua primogênita está namorando com um **_**Uchiha**_**. ― **falou ele dando ênfase na última palavra.

― **Mas...**

― **Escute Hinata, Sasuke não é um cara para você. ― **ele suspirou, não gostava de tratar a prima assim, mas não tinha escolha. **― Por favor, Hinata-sama. Não se aproxime mais dele. ― **ele fez uma pequena referencia e se retirou deixando Sasuke com seus pensamentos.

― **Porque não me contou? ― **perguntou o Naruto fitando Sasuke.

― **C-contar o que? ― **perguntou Hinata, hesitante e confusa.

― **Que você e a Hina-chan estão namorando! ― **falou Naruto gesticulando. **― Pensei que fossemos amigos, Sasuke! ― **disse o loiro, magoado. **― Eu nunca escondi nada de você! Pensei que você fizesse o mesmo! ― **exclamou Uzumaki, olhando seriamente para o amigo.

― **Eu...**

Antes que Hinata pudesse formular uma resposta, Kiba apareceu interrompendo-os:

― **Terminaram o bate papo mocinhas? ― **disse Kiba juntando-se aos amigos. **― o Kakashi já está na sala.**

― **Outra hora agente termina.**

Naruto se levantou e esperou Sasuke se erguer, para então correrem até sala de aula.

― **Estão atrasados. ― **disse o professor, sem nem ao menos virar para fitar os meninos.

― **Você também! ― **retrucou, Naruto apontando um dedo acusatório.

― **Yare, Yare. ― **disse o professor dando a conversa por encerrada.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, Naruto acusava-o e Kakashi ignorava-o.

Logo em seguida Sasuke e Naruto se sentaram e as aulas deram início, Neji continuava a olhar torto para Sasuke, este apenas abaixava a cabeça, não gostava do olhar de desaprovação do primo. A aula acabou rapidamente, já que um tempo inteiro tinha sido gasto com o atraso do professor. O tempo seguinte seria do professor Gai, de educação física. A matéria preferida dos meninos e odiada de algumas meninas.

― **Bem como todos nós sabemos hoje nós teremos um amistoso. Espero que vocês dêem tudo contra eles! Usem o fogo da juventude!**

― **Isso aí Gai-sensei! ―** incentivou animadamente Lee, um menino de sobrancelhas grossas e cabelos em forma de tigela, um dos jogadores do time.** ― Viva ao fogo da juventude!**

Poucos minutos depois das palavras do professor, o time veterano entrou em quadra.

Todos já estavam em clima de jogo, Hinata continuava nervosa junto com "seu" time. Se não fosse por alguns treinos de basquete que tinha, estaria numa enrascada!

― **Tudo pronto aqui? ― **perguntou o professor animado enquanto verificava o time.

― **Sim.**

― **Então vão para o meio do campo, já vou apitar.**

― **Ta.**

Todo o time exceto pelos reservas, foram para o centro do time onde o time adversário já os aguardava.

― **Espero que estejam prontos para perder. ― **falou com acidez, Pain o líder do time adversário.

― **Se eu fosse você, ― **respondeu Neji, olhando sério para o professor que acabava de apitar o início.** ― não contaria uma vitória tão rápida!**

― **Olá, Otouto. ― **disse um moreno, sorrindo, tinha longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. E belíssimos orbes ônix, assim como os de Sasuke. A semelhança entre eles era notável, exceto por duas longas marcas, que iam dos olhos até o nariz, que o Uchiha mais novo não tinha. **― Espero que esteja melhor do que da última vez. ― **disse Uchiha Itachi, tentando provocar Sasuke, que diferente das outras vezes, não mostrou nenhuma reação. Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha, mais deixou passar.

Hinata continuava parada, não sabia como responder aquilo. Nem mesmo sabia que Sasuke tinha um irmão. A verdade era que Hinata _nunca_ havia fixado os olhos em Sasuke mais do que alguns segundos. Embora se conhecessem desde pequenos, e suas casas fossem próximas, falaram-se tão poucas vezes na vida, que poderiam ser contadas somente com uma das mãos.

Todos estavam com grandes expectativas, incluindo Sasuke que estava sentando na arquibancada junto com Sakura e Ino que gritavam freneticamente "_Vai Sasuke-kun...!_" ou _"acaba com eles Sasuke-kun..."_, o que sem dúvidas estava irritando o moreno. Mas ele fazia de tudo para prestar atenção no jogo, não podiam perder para Akatsuki, podia perder _para_ Itachi. O jogo estava indo bem, até mesmo "Sasuke" estava fazendo boas jogadas. Já havia uma hora que o jogo havia começado todos estavam aflitos esperando o resultando da partida, que até agora estava empatada. E sem perceber Sasuke acabou torcendo para Hinata. "_Vai Hinata... Você consegue...!_".

― **Sasuke, ― **chamou Naruto preocupado. **― Você está bem? Nunca te vi suar tanto!**

― **E-estou bem. ― **disse ela ofegante devido à corrida.

A verdade era que ela não estava nada bem, não estava acostuma a jogar tanto. Mesmo que estivesse no corpo de um garoto, não tinha o condicionamento necessário para se manter jogando tanto tempo.

O jogo começou com jogadas ensaiadas, Hinata estava perdida e nervosa sem saber o que fazer. Mas ao poucos foi se acostumando com as jogadas, até que Naruto jogou-lhe a bola, e graças a um bom reflexo ela conseguiu pegá-la, agora tudo que ela teria que fazer era acertar a cesta. Estava nervosa e tão vermelha que parecia estar a ponto de desmaiar.

― **Vamos, Hinata você consegue! ― **se fez ouvir um grito feminino no meio da torcida. Era Hinata, ou melhor, dizendo, Sasuke que gritará. Estava tão ansioso a ponto de fazê-lo gritar; coisa que _nunca_ faria em sã consciência, e todos a sua volta a olhavam, como se ela fosse um ser de outro mundo. Primeiro porque Hinata não gritava. _Nunca. _E segundo porque ela _era _Hinata.

Sakura e Ino olharam uma a outra, para então fitar Hinata.

"_Ela está estranha..._", pensaram as duas somente trocando um olhar cúmplice.

O jogo estava indo bem, mesmo com Hinata não jogando tão bem quanto os outros jogadores, eles a encobriam eram um trabalho de time perfeito. Essa era a chance dela de mostrar que era boa em alguma coisa, e acima de tudo, não queria decepcionar Sasuke.

"_Obrigado_", foi o que Hinata disse mentalmente fitando Sasuke, antes de impulsionar os pés para cima e fazer uma cesta de três pontos.

― **Você viu isso Testuda! ― **berrou Ino.

― **Vi! ―** disse Sakura também berrando. **― Ele sorriu para nos!**

Deram gritinhos de felicidade e se abraçaram (como duas histéricas), Sasuke que estava no lado das duas fitava a cena.

"_Se eu não voltar para o meu corpo logo, terei muitos problemas..._", pensou o Uchiha sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça.

Faltavam poucos minutos para o termino do jogo, quando Hinata arremessou a bola na cesta, poucos segundos depois; o apitou soou dando fim ao jogo. Com a estratégia bem pensada de Shikamaru, eles fizeram um jogo perfeito e uma cesta de três pontos garantindo a vitória. Entre risos, piadas e brincadeiras, os meninos foram para o vestiário e Hinata ficou sem saber o que fazer, quando se lembrou que todas as suas coisas estavam lá. O jeito seria esperar os meninos saírem, Sasuke que estava por perto ia se aproximar, porém antes de ser aproximar Naruto veio em direção à 'Sasuke' e ele desistiu da idéia:

― **Vamos nos trocar Sasuke! Depois vamos ao Ichikaru Ramen, ― **disse o loiro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. **― Gai-sensei vai pagar!**

― **E-eu ― **começou hesitante e gaguejando, fez uma pausa e logo continuou: **― V-vou depois!**

― **Desde quando você se tornou tão covarde? ― **o loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas loiras, e continuou: **― Não seja estúpido! ― **Naruto foi até Sasuke e o puxou pelo braço. **― Neji não vai te bater pelo que ouve com a Hinata... E ― **disse ele hesitante e um pouco atrapalhando com as palavras e continuou: **― Ah! Você sabe...**

― **N-não é isso é que eu... ― **tentou se justificar mais não achou nada, e quando se deu conta já estava na porta do vestiário. **― Não...**

― **Tarde demais. ― **Naruto a puxou fazendo-a entrar com tudo banheiro masculino, com a força ela acabou se desequilibrando e parando numa barreira rígida construída por músculos.

― **Olha por onde anda, Sasuke! ― **disse Gaara asperamente se afastado. Enquanto Hinata ficava vermelha como um tomate.

Ao olhar ao redor, Hinata pode notar que todos os garotos estavam iguais a Gaara, somente com uma pequena toalha branca em volta se seus quadris. Hinata corou violentamente, e sentiu um liquido rubro descer por seu nariz, antes de sua visão ficar embaçada, e tudo ficou escuro. E se não fosse por Naruto que a amparou, ela teria indo com tudo no chão.

― **O que ouve com ele? ― **perguntou Shikamaru que estava observando Naruto se afastar com Sasuke para fora do vestiário.

― **Desmaiou. Vou levá-lo para enfermaria. **

― **Quer eu te ajude a carregá-lo? ― **perguntou Shikamaru, mesmo sendo um preguiçoso ainda era um bom amigo.

― **Não, eu já estou acostumado a carregá-lo. - **Sempre que se metiam em confusão era Naruto quem os arrastava até o hospital. O loiro voltou-se para encarar Shikamaru. **― Você pode avisar a galera que eu vou mais tarde pro Ichikaru?**

― **Tá! ― **disse o moreno, preguiçoso.

Voltando sua atenção para Sasuke - que ainda estava desmaiado -, Naruto, com a ajuda de Shikamaru o acomodou melhor em suas costas e seguiu para fora do vestiário onde uma impaciente "Hinata" o esperava.

― **O que ouve com el...― **perguntou Sasuke se contendo a tempo de dizer "ela". Já havia cometido erros demais para um dia só. **― ele?**

― **Não sei, desmaiou. ― **o loiro parou de caminhar e olho para Hinata. **― Fico feliz por você é pelo teme! Sabe, ele é um babaca, prepotente, arrogante... ― **Naruto parou para recuperar o ar, e Sasuke achou que ele iria apontar mais algumas de suas 'qualidades', mas se surpreendeu ao ouvir o amigo falar com tanto carinho sobre ele:** ― Mas apesar de tudo ele é uma boa pessoa, eu fico feliz que estejam juntos.**

― **Eu... Não... Quero dizer ― **falou Sasuke tropeçando nas palavras. Ele não sabia o que dizer. **― nós não...**

Naruto voltou a sorrir e caminhar com "Sasuke".

― **Você não tem que me dar explicações. Só não o faça sofrer, gente demais já fez isso. ― **Por um momento a face sempre alegre de Naruto ficou nublada, para logo depois soltar um sorriso maroto. **― E cuidado com Neji! Ele ainda está bem bravo... ― **Em seguida ele virou-se para frente e voltou a caminhar, Sasuke ficou parado olhando o amigo. Era uma amizade estranha a que eles tinham, mas ele sentia era especial e única. Sasuke murmurou um "Obrigado Naruto", que não foi escutado pelo loiro que já estava longe demais. Eram melhores amigos, embora o moreno negasse até a morte.

― **Quando foi que Naruto cresceu tanto? **― murmurou Sasuke surpreso.

-** x **-

No vestiário, quase todos os meninos já estavam devidamente vestidos e conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, até que alguém do grupo pergunta:

― **Neji... E o Namoro da Hinata com o Sasuke?**

― **Eu a proibi, Sasuke não é bom para Hinata-sama.**

Alguns membros do grupo prestavam atenção na conversa dos dois rapazes, e para melhorar o animo do ambiente, Lee resolveu mudar de assunto:

― **Neji você vai ao Ichikaru Ramen?**

― **Vou, ― **disse seco, não queria ver Sasuke e sabia que Naruto insistiria para o amigo ir. **― só tenho que levar a Hinata-sama em casa. ― **disse o menino pegando a mochila e saindo do vestiário. **― Agente se vê lá!**

Chegando ao lado de fora do vestiário, Neji pode visualizar Hinata estava parada no meio da quadra com um ar meio perdido.

― **Hinata-sama?**

― **Hã? ― **perguntou Sasuke, saindo de seus pensamentos.

― **Você está bem? ― **perguntou Neji examinando a estranha expressão da prima.

Com um balançar de cabeça, o moreno afirmou estar bem.

― **Vamos para casa? ― **Mas uma vez Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Não poderia dizer nada ou Neji suspeitaria. Ele não sabia agir como Hinata. **― Está zangada comigo? ― **Sasuke mais uma vez balançou a cabeça, dessa vez o sinal foi negativo. Aquilo o estava irritando, e lhe dando uma tremenda dor de cabeça. **― Então porque não fala comigo?**

"_Porque se não você vai descobrir que eu não sou a Hinata, Imbecil!", _pensou Sasuke mais do que irritado.

― **Estou com dor de garganta Nii-san. ― **falou Sasuke esperando ser convincente.

― **Certo.**

― **Então doutora, ele está bem? ― **perguntou o rapaz preocupado, era a quarta vez que ele perguntava.

― **Sim, só foi um desmaio e uma hemorragia nasal. ― **respondeu pela quarta vez, a enfermeira da escola.

― **Então porque ele não acorda? ― **exclamou o loiro exasperado.

A médica sorriu com a preocupação e a pressa de Naruto para que o seu amigo acordasse, era sempre agitado e eufórico. Mas quando se tratava de seus amigos ele ficava ainda pior; principalmente se esse amigo fosse: Uchiha Sasuke.

― **Calma Naruto, ele já vai acordar. ― **disse a médica com paciência.

― **Está bem. ― **disse o menino voltando a se sentar em uma das cadeiras da enfermaria.

Cinco minutos já haviam se passado, e quando Naruto ia perguntar pela quinta vez, Hinata acorda.

― **Hey! Que bom que acordou! ― **disse o loiro fitando o amigo.

― **Naruto-kun. ― **disse ela, sorrindo e corando.

― **Doutora, acho que ele está com febre! ― **gritou Naruto afoito para a médica, ao ver a coloração avermelhada do amigo.

* * *

**N/A: **e_e Nem sei o que to fazendo aqui, eu prometi pra mim mesma que não teria continuação e algumas pessoas vão me matar por eu ter continuando ú_ú. Eu nem gostei da fic... enfim, como algumas pessoas pediram (eu já tinha um segundo capítulo pronto), eu resolvi postar o segundo capítulo e era pra terminar a fic nesse, mas ela ainda não chegou aonde eu queria chegar ¬¬º , então vou fazer uma treeshort! Bem, é isso espero que gostem e cometem! Kissus já né? Ps: o terceiro capítulo deve demorar devido à volta as aulas e cursos... Não esperem uma rápida atualização... x_x Erros gramaticos e ortograficos, poderão e serão encontrados.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Ami-Nekozawa, unknow-chan, Tia-Lulu, Ciane Hana, Toph-baka, Loup Meurtrier, Camila,... , Uchiha Ery, Hyuuga Samaritana, ..., Marcelly, Roxane-chan, Dedessa-chan, FranHyuuga, Carol.


	3. Talvez, fosse a hora de mudar

**Sumário: **Ela desejou ficar mais perto de seu "amor", ele desejou ser outra pessoa.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto Masashi.

**E se eu fosse você?**

**(**_Por Jessica Oliveira_**)**

**3. Talvez, fosse à hora de mudar...**

A médica foi correndo ver o que havia acontecido, e suspirou aliviado quando viu que o menino estava apenas um pouco corado.

― **Ele está bem, Naruto. **― respondeu a médica tranquilizando o loiro.

― **Então porque ele está tão vermelho? **― perguntou Naruto, confuso.

― **Deve ser a adrenalina, afinal vocês estavam jogando não é?**

― **Ah... Certo. **― ele fez uma pausa, e sorriu. ― **Então quer dizer que já posso levá-lo para casa?**

A médica balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

― **Ele... erm... Poderia ir ao Ichikaru Ramen?**

― **Pode, Naruto.**

Ele pegou Sasuke pelo braço que corou violentamente (porém o loiro estava entretido em demasiado, pensando em seu ramen), começou a caminhar com ele até a porta. E estacou na saída para voltar-se para a enfermeira:

― **Até amanhã.**

― **Até.**

Seguiram em silêncio até a mansão de Sasuke, Naruto entrou e levou Sasuke para o quarto, onde o deixou e foi direto para o banheiro. Enquanto a morena permanecia atônita, pensado em toda a situação, e sem acreditar em tudo o que havia acontecido.

Ao sair do banheiro, Naruto encontrava-se no mesmo estado que os outros garotos do vestiário: somente com uma toalha azul escura sobre os quadris, e algumas gotas cristalinas caindo sobre o seu tórax desnudo. Ele estava incrivelmente _sexy_. Segurando toda a sua vontade de desmaiar, ela fitou Naruto e sentiu que sua face ficava a cada momento mais avermelhada, assim como Sasuke o tórax de Naruto era talhado por pequenos músculos ― nada em excesso ― os braços eram fortes e sólidos, as pernas grossas e bem torneadas. Hinata não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele belíssimo corpo masculino.

― **Você está bem Sasuke? **― perguntou o loiro assim que viu a estranha expressão do Uchiha.

― **Hai. **― respondeu a menina assim que recuperou o fôlego.

― **Pensei que fosse desmaiar de novo! **― disse o loiro sorrido. ― **Você sabe onde estão as roupas que eu deixei na sua casa **_**aquele**_** dia? **

― **Não. **― disse ela tentando parecer o mais natural o possível, visando que não era muito fácil já que ela não havia trocado mais de algumas palavras com Naruto durante toda a vida. Ela preferia observá-lo de longe.

― **Vou procurar no seu armário. **― ele se encaminhou para um grande closet. ― **E você não vai tomar banho não? O fedor está tão forte, que até eu estou sentido! **― brincou o Uzumaki.

Só então Hinata havia se dando conta, de que realmente estava fedendo. Mas como tomaria banho num corpo que não era o _seu?_ Um flash veio a sua mente, ela havia se olhando no espelho essa manhã, e provavelmente Sasuke também e sem que pudesse se conter uma pergunta lhe veio à mente: _O_ _que_ _será que ele achou de mim_? Um desejo insano de que ele a tivesse achado bonita passou por sua mente, mas logo se dissipou. Uchiha Sasuke não a acharia bonita. Nunca.

― **Vai tomar logo o banho Sasuke! **― disse o loiro com a cabeça para fora do closet. "Sasuke" continuava sentando na cama, aparentemente pensando no nada.

― **Hai. **

Hinata se encaminhou para o banheiro, e a cada peça de roupa tirada, a vermelhidão em seu rosto aumentava, faltava somente um item: a cueca que Sasuke vestia. Ela não tinha coragem, nunca em sua vida havia visto um menino nu. Na verdade o único menino que Hinata realmente se relacionava era Neji, depois veio Kiba e Shino, mas nunca fizera nada parecido com nenhum deles.

― **Você desmaiou Sasuke? **― perguntou o loiro preocupado do outro lado da porta, Sasuke nem mesmo havia ligado o chuveiro ainda. ―... **Sasuke...?**

― **Eu estou bem, Naruto-ku.. **― disse parando momentaneamente no 'kun'. Sasuke nunca usava sufixo quando se tratava de Naruto. ―** Estou bem. **― voltou a repetir à morena, agora um pouco mais alto.

― **Tudo bem, vê se não demora muito. Se não o Chouji vai acabar com o ramen!**

Hinata escutou o barulho da porta do quarto sendo fechado, Naruto havia saído. Respirando fundo, ela reuniu força "_Me ajude Kami-sama_", cerrando os olhos, ela tirou a cueca de uma só vez, pulando em seguida para o Box, sem nem mesmo olhar-se no espelho, ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água cair sobre o seu corpo, pelo menos _seu_ corpo temporariamente.

- **x **-

A vigilância era bastante forte, tanto quanto a de sua própria casa. Era tudo o que Sasuke podia notar do quarto de Hinata, de manhã a casa parecia ter bem menos empregados e seguranças, mas de noite ele podia vê-los claramente andando sobre os jardins, ou nas portas de entrada e saída da casa. Seria difícil sair dali, mas não impossível, se ele conseguia burlar a própria segurança também conseguiria burlar a dos Hyuugas.

― **One-chan, o jantar está servido.**

― **Feh. Certo. ― **saindo da janela, Sasuke foi abrir a porta.

Ao chegar no corredor Hanabi a estava esperando, com um sorriso de uma criança sapeca.

― **Nechan, como foi seu dia hoje na escola?**

― **Normal. ― **disse o garoto friamente, sem se importar com o desapontamento da menina com a resposta tão fria.

― **Ah... E encontrou com Naruto-niisan? ― **tentou puxar assunto.

― **Não. ― **mentiu ele para evitar as outras perguntas que viriam a seguir.

― **Hum...**

Durante todo o percurso do quarto até a sala, Hanabi tentou a todo custo puxar conversa com Hinata, mas esta não parecia muito interessada e sempre respondia entre monossílabos. Ao chegarem na sala principal o silêncio reinou, um homem robusto de feições serias e olhar severo, as aguardava, Neji estava na cadeira ao lado da do homem.

"_Ele lembra __**Otousan**_", pensou Sasuke assim que pos os olhos no homem. A mesma feição, o mesmo olhar, e provavelmente o mesmo modo de _agir._ Lembranças dolorosas vieram a sua mente, mas logo tratou de bloqueá-las. Não precisava disso, não agora.

Sentou-se ao lado do pai de Hinata, e logo o jantar foi servido. Algo tão impessoal, quanto um jantar de negócios. Seu pai era sério, mas sua mãe sempre desanuviava o ambiente, perguntando como fora seu dia na escola, se alguém lhe perguntasse; diria que ele não ligava e que não sentia falta, mas era mentira, ele se importava, sentia falta. Queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes... Porém não era possível. Assim que todos terminaram de jantar, Hiashi olhou para Hinata e para Neji e falou:

― **Neji, você lutar com Hinata antes de sair? **― perguntou Hiashi, autoritário.

― **Claro, Hiashi-sama. **― disse o jovem obediente.

― **Hinata, quero que suba e troque de roupa.**

― **F..Hai. **― murmurou a jovem, controlado seu impulso de falar sem interesse.

Neji e Hinata subiram no mesmo momento, ambos calados. Ao chegar no quarto de Hinata, Sasuke pode notar que a roupa de "treinamento" já estava sob a camada, somente esperando-o. Ele deu um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso, a muito queria lutar com Neji. Arrumou-se o mais depressa possível (sem tirar as roupas que Hinata estava vestido) e desceu novamente as escadas, ficou um tanto perdido, não sabia para onde ir, até que viu Hanabi sair para uma área fora da casa, decidiu-se por segui-la. E fico satisfeito ao constatar que estava certo. Neji já a estava esperando, usava um quimono branco e preto, assim que fixaram seus olhos em mim, ele ficou em sua posição de luta. Com punho erguido e a outra mão atrás, um ataque que já me era familiar (muitos anos antes, ele havia brigado com Naruto, e usava o mesmo estilo de luta). Estava sereno, calmo e equilibrado.

Assim que cheguei ao local, ergui meus punhos, assim como Neji havia feito anteriormente.

Embora nossos estilos de luta fossem diferentes tentei imitá-lo ao Maximo nos movimentos de mãos.

Estava indo bem, podia-se dizer que a luta estava "empatada", mas Neji usou um golpe que Sasuke não conhecia, e este como ultimo recurso teve que desviar. Neji era um oponente e tanto, ainda mais quando estava impossibilitado de usar suas técnicas de luta. Sasuke já estava cansando de tanto se desviar, era difícil acertar Neji com um tipo de luta que ele não dominava.

Por ultimo recurso Sasuke, usou _seu _estilo de luta e conseguiu fazer com que Neji caísse, quando Neji ia contra-atacar, a voz de Hiashi se fez ouvir.

― **Tudo bem, já treinaram bastante. Pode ir, Neji, Ou ira se atrasar.**

Neji apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação e saiu do Dojo, quando Sasuke ia fazer o mesmo Hiashi o parou.

― **Espere... Onde você aprendeu a última técnica? **― perguntou Hiashi sem qualquer entonação na voz, seu rosto continuava uma incógnita.

― **Sozinh-a **― disse ele corrigindo-se no último momento. ―** mas alguma coisa?**

― **Não, pode se retirar. **

Como Sasuke imaginou, Hiashi era idêntico ao seu pai. Embora tenha ficado impressionado com o desenvolvimento da luta, nenhuma palavra de elogio havia sido desferida. E por um momento Sasuke perguntou se, Hinata sentiria se frustrada por isso, e a resposta foi ainda mais rápida: Sim, ela se sentia frustrada. Assim como um dia ele havia se sentido. Parecia que ele e Hinata tinham mais coisas em comum do que ele poderia supor.

- **x **-

Hinata nunca imaginou que uma barraquinha de ramen pudesse ficar tão cheia, pessoas tinham que esperar do lado de fora, outras haviam desistido e indo embora. Ela nunca se imaginou no meio de tantas pessoas. Naruto estava um pouco à frente tentado a todo custo pedir seu precioso ramen, o resto do grupo estava um pouco afastado da barraquinha, só esperando Sasuke e Naruto voltarem.

― **Cadê o Neji? **― perguntou Naruto, sentando, partindo os hiashis e mergulhando os no delicioso ramen.

― **Não sei, mais ele disse que vinha.**

― **Talvez ele tenha desistindo. **― comentou Kiba.

― **Não é ele ali? **― Rock Lee, apontou para um ponto castanho no meio da rua.

― **Hn. É ele sim. **― confirmou Gaara.

Algum tempo depois, Neji aproximou-se do grupo, alguns continuavam comendo seu ramen tranqüilamente, caso de Naruto, Kiba e Chouji, outros apenas observavam seus amigos comendo segundo eles "_o melhor ramen da cidade_".

― **Pensei que não vinha mais. **― falou Lee num to animado.

― **Tive que treinar com a Hinata-sama, a pedido de Hiashi-sama. **― disse o moreno em do de desculpas, mas não menos arrogante.

"Sasuke" se sobressaltou a escutar o nome _Hiashi,_ mas ninguém pareceu notar.

― **Vai comer Ramen? **― perguntou Naruto, com a tigela de ramen completamente fazia, indo em direção da velha barraquinha. ― **aproveite que eu estou indo...**

― **Não, obrigado. **― disse o moreno encarando "Sasuke", que estava sentando olhando os amigos comerem, havia dispensado o ramen.

E na mesma hora o clima ficou tenso, todos estavam alarmados, prontos para apartar uma briga, ou discussão que poderia vir sem nenhum aviso, tendo em base que tanto Sasuke quanto Neji eram imprevisíveis quando irritados.

Havia sido mais difícil do que o Uchiha pensará a principio, depois de horas procurando na biblioteca Hyuuga, nada achou, já cansando e como último recurso, o Uchiha usou o computador de Hinata, talvez achasse algo na Internet. Ledo engano. Tudo o que conseguiu foram horas _perdidas._ O pouco que achou não mostrava uma solução, ou era fabuloso demais para a realidade.

"_Droga... eu tenho que achar uma solução... eu preciso..."_ Irritado, o Uchiha desligou o computador e seguiu para a janela, tinha que falar com Hinata, quanto mais tempo no corpo da Hyuuga pior seria para retornarem ao seu corpo "_Se é que tem como isso acontecer_". Dando um sorriso de canto o Uchiha, passou sorrateiramente pela janela indo diretamente para uma enorme árvore que tinha na janela da Hyuuga. Seria fácil burlar aquela segurança, não parecia ter muitos guardas perto da janela de Hinata, eles demoravam cerca de dois minutos para passarem; de novo tempo suficiente para o Uchiha alcançar o portão da imponente mansão e ir para a sua própria.

― **Até que não foi tão difícil **― Sasuke um sorriso de escárnio brinco em seus lábios.

Sasuke começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa que não era muito longe, da casa dos Hyuugas.

-** x **-

A reunião já havia acabado, e os membros já estavam indo para a casa, Sasuke e Naruto caminhavam lado a lado, em nenhum momento sequer o loiro parou de falar, era mais um monólogo do que uma conversa.

― **Né, teme! Eu queria dizer que eu fico muito feliz por você e a Hina-chan estarem juntos. Vocês formam um casal, muito bonito.**

"_Naruto-kun..."._

Hinata nada disse, estava presa em seus pensamentos, talvez fosse verdade, Naruto _nunca_ a olharia como algo mais que uma colega de classe ou amiga. Ele, nem mesmo se importou com namoro dos dois, muito pelo contrário, parecia muito feliz e dar seu total apoio. Hinata estava tão perdida que nem se deu conta de que já estava na porta da mansão Uchiha.

― **Te vejo amanhã, teme. **― o loiro de um sorriso infantil e partiu.

― **Até amanhã, Naruto-kun. **― disse a doce Hinata, Naruto não ouviu, porém uma pessoa que estava perto ouviu e com uma voz carregada de sarcasmos falou:

― **Pensei que desmaiaria agora, Hinata.**

A morena não pode conter um arrepio ao escutar a voz, que mesmo num tom doce, emanava frieza._ Sasuke._

― **Sasuke-kun. **― Hinata pode visualizar, que _ela_ estava num quimono de luta, o mesmo que usava para treinar com Neji.

― **Deveria se declarar logo para o baka. Ele nunca vai perceber por si só.**

Aquelas palavras a atingiram em cheio, ele tinha razão.

― **N-ão acho que isso seja assunto, seu. **― falou ela tentando ser firme, mas sem muito sucesso.

― **É, você tem razão. Vim aqui para falar de nossos corpos.**

Ela concordou e adentrou o portão da mansão Uchiha, ela parecia tão fúnebre e assustadora. Era _vazia. _Então ela se lembrou de Uchiha Itachi, onde estaria ele naquela grande mansão?

― **Eu não vi seu irmão. **― comentou Hinata casualmente, e Sasuke ergueu umas das perfeitas sobrancelhas.

― **O que quer dizer com isso?**

― **Eu não o vi na mansão. **"_Na verdade nem sabia que você tinha um irmão_", completou a Hyuuga para si.

― **Ele não mora aqui. **― seu tom poderia ser comparado a um iceberg, e assim Sasuke deu aquela _conversa_ por encerrado.

Ele caminhou até uma grande porta de madeira escura, sendo seguindo por Hinata, rodou a maçaneta e a abriu, logo pode notar que era uma biblioteca, suas paredes eram repletas de livros, um sofá carmim completava todo o ambiente.

― **É linda. ― **elogiou Hinata, pela belíssima biblioteca.

― **Era do meu pai. ― **Sasuke não pode deixar de empregar um tom seco na voz, aquela sala, assim como toda a casa lhe traziam más recordações. _Era doloroso._ Mas não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, se ali estivesse à solução para o seu "_problema_" com certeza ele o encontraria.

― **Procure um livro chamado, "Contos da meia noite".**

Ela balançou levemente a cabeça, e começou a procurar pelo "tal" livro. Passaram hora a fio procurando, e já estavam quase desistindo, quando Hinata exclamou:

― **Achei!**

Mas do que depressa, Sasuke se aproximou de Hinata para ver o livro, continuava o mesmo de sempre, talvez um pouco mais velho. Sua capa era negra e em itálico, prata estava escrito "Contos da meia noite". Quando se aproximou o suficiente, Sasuke pegou-o das mãos de Hinata, para então começar a folheá-lo.

― **Então? ―** perguntou, cheia de expectativa.

― **Nada! ―** disse o Uchiha irritado, tanto trabalho para estar faltando à última folha, justamente a que ele _precisava._

Desesperada, Hinata pegou o livro e foi até a última pagina.

― **Está faltando à última folha. ― **disse a Hyuuga indicando o obvio. ― **E agora?, O que faremos?**

― **Não sei. ― **passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e subitamente olhou para o relógio da parede. Uma e quinze. ―** Acho melhor eu voltar para **_**sua**_** casa antes que notem sua ausência.**

Assim que saíram da biblioteca, Hinata se lembrou que teria que ficar – sozinha - naquela casa tão tenebrosa. E por instinto agarrou-se a blusa de Hinata.

― **Espere, Sasuke-san. ― **ela escondeu seus olhos com a franja **― Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha ― **ela murmurou baixinho **― essa casa me dá medo.**

"_A mim também", _concordou o Uchiha mentalmente, se pudesse já teria saído daquela casa.

Sasuke voltou-se para Hinata, ela parecia bem assustada, suspirando deu-se por vencido.

― **Tudo bem, eu posso ficar com você, até você pegar no sono. Depois eu volto para sua casa. **

Com um aceno de cabeça Hinata concordou, e ambos seguiram para o quarto de Sasuke. Ao chegar ao quarto, Sasuke notou que continuava o mesmo de sempre, tudo em perfeita ordem.

Foi até a cama e a morena fez o mesmo, deitaram um de frente para o outro, não queria pensar em nada, somente esquecer, aqueles três dias tenebrosos.

Ao acordarem na manhã seguinte, Sasuke estava segurando firmemente a cintura da Hyuuga que parecia muito confortável com aquele toque tão possessivo. O primeiro a acordar foi Sasuke, que logo ficou corado pela situação em que se encontrava. Distanciou-se um pouco de Hinata e foi para o banheiro, chegando lá teve uma enorme surpresa.

Ele havia finalmente voltando a ser ele, mas por um motivo não identificado, sentiu-se triste, uma tristeza profunda e densa, afinal não teria mais o porquê ficar perto de Hinata.

Gostara dela desde sempre, mas por ela estar sempre olhando para Naruto, ele tentou esquecê-la, afinal não era idiota, e sofrer não era o seu passatempo preferido. Um pouco entristecido (mas sem demonstrar), seguiu para o lado da cama em que Hinata dormia serenamente. Esta seria a primeira e última vez que veria Hinata tão de perto... Sacudindo-a levemente, ela acordou, e acostumando-se a claridade do local, focalizou Sasuke, olhando para ela com seus olhos negros, tão profundos e mistérios que só agora ela percebia o quão bonito eram. Passara a vida inteira, fitando belíssimos orbes azuis e nuca prestará atenção aos olhos negros que estavam bem ao lado, eram magníficos.

― **Sasuke-san... Nós... ― **ela não terminou de falar, foi surpreendia por um beijo quente, doce e muito diferente da primeira vez.

Talvez, fosse à hora de mudar...

* * *

**N/A: **Esse não era nem de **longe** o final que eu queria dar, confesso fiquei sem inspiração e fiquei com medo de não terminar a fic, então o terceiro & último capítulo não ficou bom, agradeço a todos que leram até o fim, e mesmo aqueles que add no alert story e não comentaram. Obrigado.

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS:**

Carol, Camila, Tomoyodaidouji2007, Unknow-chan (Liana Nara *-*),  
Ami-Nekozawa, Loup Meurtrier, Dedessa-chan, Toph-baka, Suh, Louise-sama


End file.
